Mario Fart 8
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: This is what you get when you put the gassiest, most flatulent Mario girls, consisting of Princess Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and their baby counterparts into Mario Kart. This is why Mario Kart 8 sucks almost as much as it's predecessor.
1. Water Park

**Mario Fart 8**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

* * *

Princess Peach, Daisy and Rosalina were racing around the Water Park race course along with Toadette, the three of them in their biker outfits as they each rode Jet Bikes, with Rosalina falling behind as the other racers kept pelting her with power-ups.

"Gee, it sure is another great day for racing, eh Peachie?" Princess Daisy commented.

"It sure is, Daisy!" Peach replied, before her stomach growled loudly at her. "And all the more reason to let out what is building up inside me! Peach lifted herself up from the seat of her bike, sticking out her butt and farting loudly, causing several of the other racers to spin out from the horrid butt fumes.

"Aw yeah! Let all that trapped air out!" Daisy hollered, releasing a loud tuba toot of her own that was louder and stinkier than Peach's. "I think that one puffed up the back of my pants!"

Peach checked the back of Daisy's biker pants, gawking at the brown stain that appeared on the back of them. "Oh, it did a little bit more than that!"

Toadette caught up to them on her Tri-Speeder, not fazed at all by the rotten flatulence from the princess' royal tushies. "I see you girls are farting it up!"

"You got that right!" Daisy blasted another raunchy toot that vibrated her butt right in Toadette's face, her smelly ass gas blast blowing the mushroom girl's pigtails back.

"Good thing this course has two underwater sections..." Toadette thought, hoping to use these sections to get Daisy's unbearable butt fumes off of her.

As the girls entered the first underwater section of the course, both Peach and Daisy farted again, much to the disgust of most of the other racers as several bubbles came out of their butts, rising to the surface. Both of them smiled at each other's flatulence as they were constantly releasing streams of smelly bubbles from their bubble butts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi were watching the race from atop the Wario Wheel.

"Wa-ha-ha! This sort of thing was very clearly to be expected from the princesses in a Yoshizilla fanfic like this!" Wario laughed.

"Yeah. Not to mention that this course is only partially above water!" Waluigi mentioned.

* * *

As the two farting princesses and Toadette exited the second underwater section, Toadette's stomach growled, prompting her to put her hands on it.

"Uh oh...I think I have to-" as Toadette and the princesses drove off the ramp with their Super Gliders opening up, Toadette farted loudly, which caused her kart to glide further than usual, her kart gliding right above the ticket booth under the Ferris wheel, the mushroom girl using her flatulence to boost herself across the finish line, winning the race, with Peach and Daisy coming in second and third respectively as several other racers finished afterward.

* * *

"Congrats, Toadette! You won!" Peach stated.

Toadette blushed, her butt blasting another raunchy fart. "Goodness! It seems I've got the pootsies too!"

Daisy laughed as she wafted the air that was tarnished by Toadette's fart. "Phew! Glad you see you're joining in on our gassy posse!"

"Yeah...I just never thought I'd be farting during Mario Kart!" Toadette stated.

Rosalina then crossed the finish line, taking eleventh place as she cheered. "Yes! I didn't finish last!" she claimed.

"Good for you." Toadette told her. "I wonder who did finish last..."

It was then that Metal Mario finally crossed the finish line, coming in dead last. "This fucking sucks!" Metal Mario complained in his filtered voice.

"What's wrong?" Peach asked him.

"That space princess pooped herself right before the underwater section. And right before I had a chance to use a Red Shell on her!" Metal Mario mentioned.

Toadette stuck her tongue out in disgust, the other two princesses groaning in response.

**_"Eeewwww!"_** Toadette blurted, being utterly disgusted. "That's just..._eewww!_"

"Gotta be careful with your gas when racing underwater." Peach stated, lifting a finger.

"No argument there." Daisy added.

Metal Mario pulled out a Boomerang Flower, using it on Rosalina, who ran away screaming while being consistently pelted by Metal Mario, who was really pissed off for aforementioned reasons.


	2. Electrodome

Daisy was racing around the Electrodome with Larry and 10 other racers, riding a Cat Cruiser while Larry was riding a Gold Standard Kart with matching Gold Tires.

"Wow, Larry! How did you afford that?" Daisy gasped.

"Why, it was simple, my fellow brunette." Larry stated. "Lemmy gave me the Gold Tires to sponsor this race, and I used some of the sponsorship funds to buy this Standard Gold Chassis!"

"Wow! You're good!" Daisy commented. "One more question. Where are Peach, Rosalina, and the baby versions of ourselves?"

"I suspended that fart factory from my dome!" Larry remarked. "Her and her baby friends. For destroying my dome using flatulence!"

Daisy frowned. "That's a bit harsh, don't cha think? And what about Rosalina? She hasn't done anything wrong to you."

Larry shook his head. "My dome, my rules, daisy face! And Rosalina is a ripoff of Peach, so it's only fair that she isn't welcome here either."

As the two of them approached the final turn of the course, Daisy smirked, getting a new idea as she started drifting, then letting out a loud fart that sharpened her drifting and increased her speed, Larry coughing and gagging to Daisy's rotten fumes, driving too close to a Piranha Plant which bit him as he spun out, the other racers passing him as Daisy happily crossed the finish line, moving on to the second lap.

"This race is brought to you by Lemmy's Tire Service. The best place in all of Mario Kart to get tires!" a green shelled Lakitu announced, talking into a mic with headphones. "Also, Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, the best place in the overused Seaside Hill to get lemonade, and Lakithunder's Power Plant, the best source of power, and the worst source of puns!"

"I told them not to say that!" Lakithunder fumed, clenching his fists in frustration. "This really _shocks_ me."

"Maybe I should help Larry out..." Morton thought while racing. "Then he could help me with my construction crew!"

"Sponsorships are more complicated than you think, boyo!" Ludwig stated, racing right past Morton.

"Oh shut up, you stupid composer!" Morton remarked.

"Make me!" With that, Morton and Ludwig both got items from an item box, Morton getting a a Fire Flower while Ludwig got the worst item in all of Mario Kart...a coin. Morton used the Fire Flower on Ludwig, burning him and making him spin out, leading over him, right before Daisy quickly shot past him with her farts, which were lit by the Fire Flower's fire balls, causing the other racers to burn and spin out.

_"Sorryyyyyy!"_ Daisy teased the other racers. "But Shrek knows best when he says it's better out than in!"


	3. Sweet, Sweet Canyon

Toadette watched Princesses Peach, Daisy Rosalina and their baby selves having heir own typical day at the races on the Sweet, Sweet Canyon race course, the six of them stinking up the course with their unholy flatulence while Toadette was watching from the side, the other 6 racers being Metal Mario, and five of the seven Koopalings which excluded Larry and Wendy.

"You know, I'm not so sure if I want to eat any more of these sweets what with the princesses tainting the sweet smell..." Toadette shuddered, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"We were all expecting this..." Wendy sighed while eating Wendy's.

"Gets predictable, doesn't it?" Wario stated while eating a garlic taco that he got from Waluigi.

"It does. That's why every chapter needs a new gimmick that relates to its plot or else readers get bored." Toadette stated.

"That's not always true, my dear 'dette." Dry Bowser added, chiming in.

"I already introduced the idea of advertising and sponsorship. What could be next?" Larry asked, sipping a glass of pink lemonade with a lemon slice on the edge of the glass.

Sometime after the race ended, Princess Rosalina ran up to them, desperately holding her butt and farting loudly, her gas puffing up her biker jeans. "Oh man, I gotta go so bad!" she claimed, feeling brownies baking inside of her. "Do any of you know where the bathroom is around here?"

Toadette and everyone around her shook their heads, with Rosalina moaning in pain, running to the west with her hands still on her butt, loud farts blasting out as a brown stain popped up on the back of her pants.

"Geez, why is that girl such a party pooper?" Toadette asked. "She looks like she's baking a chocolate cake in that oven of hers!"

"Wa-hah! That's what she gets for being with the big boys!" Wario remarked.

"Amen to that!" Morton claimed, being with Roy as the two of them popped up.

"So you're saying she poops herself a lot because she's a heavyweight?" Dry Bowser asked.

"Well, duh!" Roy stated.

"Again, _eewww!_" Toadette gagged as she watched Rosalina sitting down behind a large chocolate donut, relieving herself as she took a chocolate dump behind the donut, which was obviously not the kind of chocolate native to the race course.


	4. Thwomp Ruins

Princess Daisy was racing around the Thwomp Ruins race course on a Flame Rider, using her farts, which puffed up the back of her biker outfit, to maintain a good lead, nearly taking the race by a full lap as her farts stunk up the ruins, causing the Thwomps to drop and flatten some of the racers and not float back up, being knocked out by the horrendous stench that erupted from Daisy's flatulent ass.

Meanwhile, Waluigi watched the whole thing from the sidelines, Wario being by his side. "Why do I bother putting up with that waste of fresh air?" Waluigi groaned.

"Because you like her." Wario teased him. "Admit it. You like her!"

"I do not!" Waluigi exclaimed, denying it.

"Sure you don't!" Wario continued to tease him. "Infact, why don't you take her?" Wario pulled out the baby version of Daisy, handing her to him.

"Why are you giving me Baby Daisy?" Waluigi remarked.

"Because I know you like her, despite the fact that she can outfart me, even as a baby!" Wario stated.

Waluigi sighed, before Baby Daisy grunted, releasing a loud, brassy fart that turned wet over the course of several seconds.

"Poopy woopies! I made a poopy woopie!" Baby Daisy giggled.

"I am not changing you!" Waluigi remarked.

"Too bad!" Baby Daisy teased him, farting another loud, raunchy bout of flatulence, which along with the adult Daisy's consistent farting, caused the Thwomp Ruins to collapse, flattening the other racers as a large Thwomp flattening Waluigi, his arms sticking out from underneath as Baby Daisy simply giggled in response to this.

The adult Princess Daisy came and picked up the baby version of herself, farting as she bent down, creating a brown stain on the back of her biker pants, which made Baby Daisy laugh.

"Looks like we both made brownies with our butts!" the adult Daisy giggled and she and her baby counterpart both farted deeply in unison, the adult Daisy's gas being more bassy.


	5. Bone-Dry Dunes

Isabelle from Animal Crossing was riding a kart version of a Mercedes through the Bone-Dry Ruins race course, when she accidentally farted loudly, causing her to crash into the side of the cavern just before the starting line.

"Oh dear...I can't believe I let one rip during a race..." Isabelle groaned, farting again as it lifted her dress and tail.

Meanwhile, somewhere further ahead past the starting line, Morton and his construction crew of Hammer Bros, Fire Bros, Goombas and other Bowser minions were working, when Mr. Resetti popped up.

"Hey buddy! Get out of here, we're working here!" Morton remarked. "Find someone else to bust for abusing the reset button!"

"I'm not here to bust you, fatso! I'm here to catch a certain secretary and the annoying flatulent sounds her butt makes!"

Isabelle farted again, her flatulence echoing through the cavern.

"And there it is!" Mr. Resetti tunneled back into the ground, pursuing the farting secretary.

"Darn kids and their annoyances." Morton mumbled as he and his construction crew resumed their work.


	6. SNES Donut Plains 3

Luigi was riding a Mercedes Kart through the SNES Donut Plains 3 course, being on the final lap with Princess Daisy riding a Flame Rider bike, wearing her biker outfit and currently in second place right behind him. Luigi grabbed an item box, hoping to get something to defend himself from the Red Shell that Daisy acquired right after Luigi got an item, which unfortunately, was...

"The coin?" Luigi growled. "Not the fucking coin!" I'm already capped at 10 coins, damn it!" Luigi cursed, not watching where he went as he rode up to the second bridge of the course, Daisy throwing the red shell and hitting him, knocking him into the water as Daisy and the other racers passed him.

Luigi popped his head out of the water, having lost several coins as Lakitu helped get him back on the course. "If only I had-a-gotten something useful, like a stupid Green Shell or a Banana! Those at least would-a-have protected me!" Luigi growled. The stupid coin ruined my chance to win, and it ruined first place for absolutely everyone!"

Meanwhile, Daisy crossed the finish line, standing up on her motorcycle.

"Aw yeah! Victory fart!" Daisy bent over, ripping a loud, gross blaster of a fart that not only propelled her forward, staining the back of her biker pants in the process, but created a cloud of stink behind her that caused the other racers consisting of the seven Koopalings except Lemmy, Metal Mario, Bowser, Dry Bowser, and Tanooki Mario to spin out, all of them groaning in disgust at the brunette princess' very bad royal gas. Baby Daisy walked onto the course, smiling as she smelled her adult counterpart's farts, giggling as she added to the dreadful smell with farts of her own.

Meanwhile, Princess Peach was buying a set of Standard Tires for her Standard Kart from Lemmy Koopa, who was relieved not to be a part of the stink fest started by Daisy's butt, holding Baby Peach in her arms.

"Coins are for buying stuff, not for picking up during a race." Lemmy groaned. "And they definitely don't belong in Item Boxes! Worst new item ever! Worse than the gross farts you are probably going to blast in my face right now!"

"You got that right!" Peach giggled, bending over and holding her baby counterpart so her diapered butt was facing Lemmy, the two of them farting in unison as Lemmy groaned, pulling out a gas mask made of tires.

"The sooner I retire, the better." Lemmy muttered.

Meanwhile, Princess Rosalina was with her baby counterpart and Toadette, the cute, pink mushroom girl watching Rosalina change Baby Rosalina's diaper.

"Gosh, Rosie! Why are you changing your own diaper?" Toadette giggled at the thought of Rosalina having to change herself.

Rosalina sighed. "Because, the baby version of me pooped herself...again...today."

Toadette giggled, her hand over her mouth. "Well, babies do that! No surprise you used to do it a lot!"

With the baby space princess' bare butt exposed and the adult space princess applying talcom powder to it, Baby Rosalina farted loudly in her adult counterpart's face, blowing talcom powder in her face while Toadette laughed.

"It's not funny!" the adult Rosalina remarked, trying to fan the smell of her baby self's farts away while coughing on the talcom powder.

"It's so funny! Because a baby did it!" Toadette remarked, rolling on the floor laughing.

Adult Rosalina sighed as Baby Rosalina giggled, blasting a barrage of airy farts in her adult counterpart's face, who was disgusted as she coughed from the stench.

"Goodness! I really, really stink! I always have! And I always will!" Rosalina gasped, before ripping a loud, deep pitched fart of her own that made a brown stain on the back of her dress.

"Eewww!" Toadette groaned in disgust, sticking her tongue out. "I'm sorry, but it's gross when you do it, adult Rosie!"

"Why? Peach and Daisy do it all the time too! All 6 of us live to do it!" Adult Rosalina claimed as Baby Rosalina giggled at her adult counterpart's deep pitched farting, releasing a high pitched, airy poot in adult Rosie's face that stretched on as Toadette responded.

"True, but as a adult, everyone expects you to be better mannered! It's ok if you're a baby, but now that you're grown up, you need to hold it in and save it for...you know, IN THE BATHROOM!"

Rosalina sighed, putting a diaper over her baby counterpart's farting butt, accidentally pooping herself again seven seconds later from her farts turning deep pitched and wet, adding to the dismay that adult Rosalina felt as Baby Rosalina's diaper quickly got full again.


End file.
